


Welcome Home

by Raygirl



Category: Ghost Trick
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Ghost Trick AU, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raygirl/pseuds/Raygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic written specifically for laughingpineapple featuring her interpretation of a Ghost Trick Alternate Universe where Jowd, Cabanela and Alma (Geddo) are genderswapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



She had stated categorically no visitors...for now. 

She had been happy to entertain family members for a brief time while in the hospital, it's was only natural for them to want to see their newest member in all her newness, but those first few days at home were to be a sanctuary. She wanted to bring Kamila home into an atmosphere of peace and calm, it was alone time to be shared only with her new parents. No visitors, no parties, no fuss.

And yet there was always one. One to whom rules and boundaries were things to be overstepped neatly (perhaps with a twirl) in a pair of fabulous shoes. 

And sure enough as their taxi approached the safety of home Jowd spotted a familiar red bike leaning against the front wall of the house. No attempt made to hide the garish thing, she noted with a sigh. Its owner had been planning for Jowd to see it.

Geddo spotted it too, a smile creeping out from behind his moustache.  
"I did tell her. Promise"  
Jowd sat back in her seat and waved a hand dramatically.  
"I do not doubt that, but you could have written it in clouds across the sky and framed it with a double rainbow and that would STILL not have stopped her. She's a law unto herself that one and you know it."

In the Moses basket between them Kamila stirred and whimpered softly under her plush pink blanket (a gift from Geddo's parents, along with numerous expensive toys) reacting to her mother raising her voice. Jowd quickly turned to quiet her as Geddo stepped out of the taxi with a chuckle.  
"Well out of our combined circle of friends I can't think of anyone who would give us a welcome as warm as her. Can you?"

As she tucked her tiny daughter's hands under the warm covers Jowd thought to herself 'well what did you expect, that she would not demand to be here?' and 'it's not that I didn't want her here...'. Of course not. Jowd would not have dreamed of having a social event without inviting this particular intruder...but this wasn't your average birthday meet up or movie night. This was family matters. And she had specifically said NO visitors, but then again this was no ordinary visitor.

She sighed again, opening the cab door and sliding the basket out with her, trying as hard as she could not to jostle its precious cargo. 

Geddo had already retrieved the suitcase from the taxi's trunk and was negotiating with the driver as Jowd started up the path. Despite what she was expecting behind the door it was a relief to be home. Being in hospital had been a bore, forced into a routine and being fussed over and patronised by doctors and midwives...that was not the way for a Jowd. 

Stopping at the porch as a sudden thought occurred to her, and she turned back to Geddo who was transporting the small suitcase (she hadn't needed many things, currently it mostly held baby gifts and cards) up the path.

"Do you mind if we swap?" She said cautiously, holding up Kamila's basket and casting an eye to the suitcase. A look of confusion crossed her husband's face for only a moment before his smile returned and he held out a hand to take the basket handles.  
"Better safe than sorry?" He asked.  
"She would never forgive me if my blatant irresponsibility made her cause an injury. Naturally it would be my fault if Kamila got crushed"  
"Naturally."  
Transaction safely complete Jowd turned back to the door, fumbled with the key in the lock and pushed it open.

A flurry of white and red, an explosion of energy and sound strong enough to knock a weaker soul off their feet...but for the experienced Jowd it only caused to her to stumble back slightly. Long, elegant arms, surprising in their strength, wrapped themselves around her, locking behind her back as a singsong voice filled her ears.  
"DAAAAAAARLING so good to have you baaack!"

Jowd winced. Parts of her were still tender despite all the medication in her system, and even with all her experience of her partner's eccentricities she felt a little light headed in her grip.  
"Keeping the place warm for me were you dearest?" She asked in the most casual tone she could manage. Blessed relief came as Cabanela untangled herself and instead placed firm hands on Jowd's shoulders, holding her upright and scanning her face with those deep blue eyes.  
"My gods, you look absolutely DREADFUL" she stated after a judgemental pause. Well aware that Geddo was probably chuckling into his moustache behind her Jowd's own expression didn't change.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. The idea that you can somehow sneak into my locked house would be enough to age me twenty years."  
"NOW whooo's being the flatterer darling? Come on in. I just put on the coffee!"  
Being invited into her own house by a guest? Jowd held in a chuckle as she was guided into the hallway with Geddo and Kamila close behind. Despite the loud performance on the front porch the tiny girl had not stirred, even when Cabanela had slipped by to coo over her and demand a hug from Geddo too. 

Finally she was back by her mother's side as Jowd dropped into the welcoming embrace of her own sofa. Cabanela twirled away to the kitchen to make hot drinks (despite Jowd trying to protest that what she really wanted was a glass of water...or a stiff gin), and Geddo followed her with a reassuring glance back to his wife that said 'don't worry I'll keep her away from the good china, also do you want tonic in that gin?'

Jowd allowed herself to exhale a breath of relief. Home at last. 

For a while all she could do was stare at the opposite wall taking in every little crinkle in the wallpaper or shadow from the familiar objects in the room. Everything was in its place where it should be, and that was a calming thought. It was her world that she had helped put together and that she had control of. Its was Kamila's world now too, and Jowd was certain she'd leave her own marks on the faded wallpaper. She would paint her own paths in life and move beyond these four walls. Until then this was her home, her sanctuary. Jowd turned herself to look into the basket.

She was so tiny. It was impossible to imagine that between Geddo and herself they could create something this fragile and sweet. Sure her husband was refined and graceful, not bullheaded like his wife, but he had his own type of masculinity which she could not see any evidence of in the tiny creature softly breathing in the basket beside her. At this stage it was not hugely clear who she looked more like, but Jowd hoped she would maintain some of her husband's features over her own. So small and precious, with dainty toes and huge blue eyes.

She could not allow anything to happen to her. 

Jowd knew in that second she would never, EVER let her daughter come to harm or be alone in this big, unfair world. She knew in her logical mind that this was probably the thoughts all new parents have about their young, but she never would have guessed the feeling would have such a strong grip on her heart. Jowd would protect her, walk off the end of the world for her, and if someone (mistakenly) considered her life to be equal in value Jowd would give it up for her daughter in the blink of an eye.

She brushed her fingers across Kamila's hand, and the child responded by trying to grab them even while asleep. So peaceful, it was hard not to feel equally serene...but that would have just been exhaustion and the after effects of medication...

The room was filled with bodies again and Jowd snapped back to reality as Geddo reappeared by her side with a glass. Water. For now. She took it thankfully as he perched his slender frame on the arm of the sofa, draping his arm across her shoulders as she leaned to rest her head on his waist. The smell and crinkle of his clean shirt, the gentle thudding of his heartbeat; more reminders of how happy she was to be home.

Cabanela meanwhile took residence on the nearby chair, crossing her lanky legs with a flair that only she could pull off. She seemed a little put out that Jowd was not enjoying the freshly prepared coffee that she had brought for just this occasion...but she and Geddo had exchanged 'words' in the kitchen and she had backed down with grace. Daddy knows best after all. She leaned forward to peer into the basket across from her.  
"Oh darling, she is precious. Absolutely divine!" She breathed with a smile, and then added cheekily "Are you sure she's yours?"  
The sideways jab made Jowd grin.  
"You'd have to ask Geddo, I was a little out of it to be honest." She replied as her husband looked off into the middle distance thoughtfully.  
"Well there was so much CHOICE. So I figured why not go with the prettiest one?" He leaned down to rest his head on Jowd's, nuzzling her curly fringe with his nose.  
"Thankfully, the prettiest one already had our name on the tag."

Jowd chuckled as Cabanela rolled her eyes dramatically.  
"Oh dear you two, pleeease stop. I already have enough sweetener in my coffee without you two threatening to give me diabetes."  
"Better get used to it, we are aiming to be good parents. Baby talk and long adoring glances will be commonplace in this house until she's crawling at least." Jowd retorted.  
"Or until the early morning wake up calls start." Geddo added.  
"I think the prospect of Cabanela creeping into my house at any time will be giving me enough insomnia to deal with that. How DID you get in here anyway?"  
"You make it sound as though I swung in through the bedroom window like a dashing thief, darling. Not nearly that exciting I'm afraid, but as your college I would say that a detective should not be leaving a spare key hidden in a flower pot. Veeery bad for security."  
"Of course. I'm sure you'll tell me next that it's ok because I told you it was there?"  
"You did. You were probably drunk at the time."  
"Then you have an amazing memory amongst other things because I don't remember ever being THAT drunk."  
"Weeell thank goodness Aunty Cabanela is here for keep you in check for the sake of your daughter and husband sweetie."

'Aunt Cabanela'....it just sounded so wrong to Jowd's ears. However before she could come up with an affectionate and amusing snark to send back Kamila kicked at her blankets with an irritated grizzle. Clearly unhappy that there were people near and that she was not the centre of attention she wanted to remind the room that she was there. Jowd complied swiftly, swaddling her daughter up in the pink blanket, out of the basket and into her arms. A couple of moments of gentle shushing and rocking was all that it took to reassure the child, and she swiftly drifted back to sleep.  
"You're a natural." Said Geddo gently, reaching down to pet one of Kamila's feet and hugging his wife close to him with the other arm. Taking advantage of the fact that she was now closer Cabanela leaned in to admire the baby close up.  
"She definitely looks like you Geddo. She has your looovely eyes."  
"Lucky for her." Sighed Jowd as she rocked Kamila; then looking up at Cabanela she asked, "Would you like a hold?"

A strange expression flickered across her companion's face for a fraction of a second. Most people might not have noticed, but this was Jowd, and it left her puzzled. It was quickly pushed aside by a hail of affirmative gestures and sounds and carefully Jowd handed Kamila over. Geddo hopped up from his seat to assist, helping Cabanela to adjust her arms to the best position to hold the sleeping baby.

As Jowd watched her friend she spotted that same flicker of an expression cross her face. When Geddo stepped away it was even clearer, though it was hidden behind secretive eyes and and a fixed smile. It was akin to a small dark cloud floating over the sun, not enough to block it out but greying the landscape for a brief moment.

Jowd knew her old friend. She knew her every gesture, every pose and flash of teeth. She had to, it was part of the contract in owning a Cabanela. You had to be prepared for every mood swing or declaration, and that meant becoming a master of reading emotion the way a fisherman reads the sky or the tide. Cabanela knew this, and as such the two had a constant game going; one side using as much flair and finesse as she could to throw the other off the scent of her true feelings, and the other patiently knocking down the walls while keeping her distance and not letting her friend know that her cover was blown.

Jowd knew when her friend was happy, angry, nonchalant, inspired, playful, determined, flirtatious, outraged, worried, calm, there was no flavour of Cabanela that she had not tried at some point. Each had an anecdote attached.

And yet this expression was a new one...one that she had never experienced before in all her years of knowing the eccentric, scarf wearing lady.

Fear.

Cabanela was scared. Deathly scared.

The realisation almost made her laugh out loud and she would have done if her friend didn't sport such an expression, as though Kamila might suddenly burst into flames in her hands. The great, intelligent, fabulous Detective Cabanela; natural crime solving wiz-kid and pride of the force beholden to and on par with none but her own partner...was terrified of a child barely 48 hours old. It was too ridiculous to think about, but there is was written across her face and body. Cabanela sported a strained look in her smile, shoulders tensed and hunched over the tiny form in her arms. She didn't want to sit back in the chair, and she didn't move her eyes away from Kamila. Her arms and hands were locked in place as though it would take a crowbar to pry them away. Her legs tucked neatly with her heels against the bottom of her chair, where as before they had been allowed to uncoil across the carpet with ease.

Geddo was talking to her, and while Cabanela was answering all his questions it was in a monotonous fashion that made it clear she did not want to take a second of concentration away from holding the child. Most people would have seen this as a sign of adoration or distraction...but Jowd knew better and the truth was pounding at her sense of self control and the need to burst out laughing. Scared? You big girl.

In a sick kind of way it was amusing to see her old friend so vulnerable. At the same time however that was still her daughter in her friend's arms and Kamila was NO laughing matter. She was just glad that Cabanela was sitting down already.

Yet despite this Kamila was as quiet as a lamb. She didn't wriggle or fuss (actions that might have caused Cabanela to have a breakdown) and seemed very content to be held. Jowd had heard someone say in the past that children were like dogs; they sensed when people were afraid and would act up accordingly, which was why you had to take a firm stance and act confident even with small babies. This was clearly not the case here. Cabanelas fear was etched all over her body and Kamila didn't utter a peep. Maybe the little girl wasn't as astute as her mother in reading those expressions...which was unfortunate when dealing with her 'aunty Cabanela'. Poor kid; well you can't prepare them for everything!

Eventually Jowd figured her old friend had suffered enough and reached out to take her daughter back. Besides it was Geddo's turn. He had only held Kamila briefly a couple of times, the duty of new fathers it seemed was to just stay out of the way and not be seen or heard (another reason Jowd had hated being in that hospital). 

As soon as the baby was taken from her arms the look of fear melted out of Cabanela's face and her smile became brighter. Jowd could almost feel her friend's enormous ego filling up the air around them again, that somewhat suffocating air of superiority and confidence which Cabanela exuded from every pore. Again, Jowd had to stop herself from laughing out loud. You think you're so good at hiding it sweetie, how wrong you are! 

Geddo, seemingly oblivious to this, walked round and sat down on the sofa on the far side of his wife accepting Kamila into his arms. In comparison to Cabanela Geddo's expression showed nothing but pure love and awe. He sat back allowing the tiny infant to lie on his chest, to which she made no protest.

Jowd had thought earlier how it was hard to tell at this early stage who Kamila took more after. However if Cabanelas comment about her eyes hadn't made a point before then it was blindingly clear to Jowd now. Her husband and daughter were so in tune it was ridiculous. It was as though, Jowd noted with the tiniest hint of envy, that space in Geddo's arms had just been waiting for a Kamila to fill it. When she'd been put in his hands for the first time he had taken to her like a duck to water, his eyes wet with joyous tears as he cradled her tiny head in his hands. And now Jowd believed no power on earth would take him away from the little girl's side.

Jowd smiled. Geddo, her handsome, charming, intelligent and sophisticated husband (a fact she still could not really believe, and yet there was the ring on her finger), now had an equal as perfect as him. If anything Jowd was the odd duck amongst the swans (Cabanela DEFINITELY included in THAT analogy)...but hey it takes all sorts to make a flock...

Jowd settled herself back in the cushions with a sigh and reached over to toy with her daughter's fingers. Contentedly she rested her head on her husbands shoulder, and he lent his head to rest on her head on her curls. Everything was suddenly a lot more peaceful; even Cabanela had unwound herself to relax into her own chair. Their self appointed guardian angel watching the couple on the sofa with a wry smile of amusement and quiet respect. The only sounds were the occasional mundane noises of the everyday; the clicking of the boiler, the rustle of leaves or snippet of birdsong outside, the rumble of distant traffic.

And as Jowd sat there, her eyes drooping as her brain lulled her towards a dozing state, surrounded by the three people who meant the most in the world to her she could not imagine anywhere else that she wanted to be. If time could be paused, rewound, or stopped completely she would want it to be upon this moment so she could savour it forever.

But for now she could enjoy the feeling while it lasted...and that was good enough for her.


End file.
